Nights in the cave
by datshitcray22
Summary: by Jenna MacBeth  and Katie Kaczynski a story told by Peeta Mellark i was so depressed from katniss dying at the cornacopia... i tried my best to save her and i have failed.  i am so miserable now. i was in fetal position... crying because there is nobody else in the world for me. this was before he came to me and showed me a different kind of love
1. Chapter 1

Nights in the cave

by Jenna MacBeth and Katie Kaczynski

a story told by Peeta Mellark

i was so depressed from katniss dying at the cornacopia... i tried my best to save her and i have failed. i am so miserable now. i was in fetal position... crying because there is nobody else in the world for me. this was before he came to me and showed me a different kind of love

i was crying in the cave in my fetal position when he came to me. when he saw the state i was in, he threw down his weapons and held me in his arms and told me everything would be O.K. for a few days he fed me and would calm me down. he protected me from the danger of the games. the night i fanally came to, he had made me soup. he told m there ere only three of us left in the games. "how many days was i gone?" i asked, he told me five. "why were you like this?" cato asked' and i explained how Katniss had tricked me into eating the berries so she could go to the cornacopia and now that she had died i felt like there was noone else in the world who i wll ever love as much. he told me there were other people out there for me. "like who", i asked, choking in my voice. "like me"


	2. Chapter 2

**he told me there were other people out there for me. "like who", i asked, choking in my voice. "like me" and he leaned in very close. In any other case, i would have pushed him away but i was so vulnerable in my current state that i let him kiss me. It was like no other kiss i had ever received from katniss. his lips were angelic as i tasted his tounge as it plunged through my mouth. His body pressed against mine and it was hot and felt glorious against my bare chest. his hands were gliding up and down my back in a soothing motion. then he got on top of me and i could feel his growing erection on mine. he kissed my neck and licked his way down to my waist. It felt heavenly and i moaned quietly into the cool air. He gently slid his hands into my boxers and i could feel his fingers grabbing my cock and moving back and forth in a slow motion. i moaned a little louder. Then he removed my boxers and slid my hard leaking cock into his mouth and sucked so hard i came immediatly with the image of him naked and rubbing all over me in my head. I couldnt take it anymore, i had to strip him myself. i slowly undressed him and saw his goergous skin under the clothes. i kissed him and heard him moan softly and he whispered "blow me". To admit, i was a little nervous when i saw his abnormally large cock... it had to be 9 inches long and 2.5 inches wide... i was afraid it wouldnt fit in my mouth. i looked at him uncertainly and he gave me a nod so i opened my mouth and started by licking the tip of his already leaking cock. then he gave a loud moan and i was encouraged on to deep throating his gigantic cock. To admit, after a while, my gag reflexes started going down. as soon as he came, i knew i couldnt fit it all so i had to spit some of it out... but it tasted salty and sort of good in a wierd way. As he came he screamed "OH PEETA" he then said " i just want you inside of me" i was shocked because i hadnt thought i would be the one on top first so i just licked my finger and put it into his tight entrance. he moaned softly and i got hard again as his cock sprang back to life... i then put my other two fingers into his sweet ass to stretch him for my dick. then cato told me that he would be back with a surprise and he grabbed a rag and covered his package and left the cave... five minutes later he came back with some berries and told me to turn around. a few seconds later fingers entered my tight ass. it felt so sweet but hurt just a little. he must have found something to use to lube up his fingers when he left. while i was trying to figure out what it was that he used, he must have lubed up his cock because he was gently slidng it in me at that time, it stretched me and i yelled very loudly. It ripped my tight ass oped and i could see trickles of blood running down my legs. it hurt so bad but felt so good at the same time. Cato must have seen the blood because he removed his cock from my hot anus. "oh peeta im so sorry!" he exclaimed. "its ok just dont stop, we can patch me up later" i replied so he remounted me and began moving in and out slowly at first and then faster, deeper, and harder against my prostrate. i moaned in pleasurable pain**


	3. Chapter 3

**afterwards, cato patched up the cuts on my anus and put treatment on them. he watched guard that night. We got on throught the games together after that. for two days after that our days and nigts were the same. in the day we hgunted for food and avoided the game-makers traps and Thresh as best we could. later we would eat and then make passionate love to eachother and then switch our watches throughout the night. On the third night, we were blowing eachother when we heard dogs in the distance, then a loud yell for help. that was when the cannon sounded. Cato and i looked at eachother sadly. "we are the last two contestants now peeta, and we arent from the same district so we cant both go home." cato said, "i cant kill you cato!" "well i cant kill you either!" he yelled back. "well then we may as well just spend our last time together wisely before the gamemakers send something in to kill us" he said. by wisely, cato meant by fucking eachother so i went out to get something to use as lube. I found a bush with some nice looking berries on it, think that cato had been using berries, but im not quite sure. I brought them back and lubed up my dick and his ass and easily squeezed my way into him. it felt glorious and he yelled "harder peeta! faster faster!" one i got a bit weak is said "ok im tired now, will you blow me now?" he did of course and as he was sucking my cock passionately, he suddenly removed my dick, coughed once and simply fell over, dead. I was in such shock that i barely heard the cannon boom. I didnt even care that i had just won the games, I have somehow lost the only person that i loved. a crane broke throgh the top of the crane and pulled me off of cato's limp body. When i was puled into the plane, i screamed and yelled and tried to fight my way from the capitol attendants, then i fely a pinch and i became unconcious.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I woke up in a strange white room. I was strapped to a bed. a womn in all white was next to me with a jellylike substance that she fed to me, shorty afterwards, i fell asleep. time went by like this where someone would feed me and then i would sleep. one day i woke up and the straps were goneand i walked to the wall where a door opened into a hallway thfat i walked down to a room with two chairs. one empty, and one with a sober haymitch in it. "well the good news is you can go right hhome" he immediatly told me. "what about the interviews?" i asked him "teverything has been cancelled. you see the people in the capitol do nottake kindly to, err, homosexuals, so the interciews have been cancelled, in fact the train is ready for departure as soon as you are ready to go" he replied. "well its not like i have any belongings to pack so im ready to go now" i said "but before we go, i must ask you, how did cato die?" i asked with tears stinging my eyes. "the night that he died, when you went to go pick berries to use as, you know, well you picked nightlock, a berry that kills immediatly, and when he put your thing in hi mouth, there was still nightlock on it and when it went down his throat, it killed him" he told me.**


End file.
